Loving Redheads
by Kristyn Starstrella
Summary: This is a story about an American witch who moves to England and attends Hogwarts. The Weasleys and Harry are main characters. It's my first story, so I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Meeting the Twins

Author's note: The main character of this story is, basically, me, only modified to fit the wizarding world. This is my first fanfic.

I stepped through the wall between platforms 9 and 10, and onto Platform 9 3/4. Instantly, I was in the midst of dozens of other teenage

witches and wizards like myself. Then again, maybe they were not so much like me. I was an American, a Texan, and a Starstrella. The

Starstrellas were the only pureblood family in Cass County, and one of only seven in Texas. We were renowned for breeding the finest

hippogriffs in Northeast Texas. We also made the best bootleg firewhiskey I'd ever tasted, but I couldn't tell just anyone about that. My mother

was tall, skinny, pale, and blonde. My father, bless him, was a werewolf and had narrowly missed becoming a vampire, too. When in human

form, he was of small stature with indigo eyes and brown hair. He was not particularly friendly, but he was not rude, either. He spent most of his

time with the hippogriffs.

Somehow, I had ended up with long auburn hair and emerald green eyes. I was tougher than all my 3 brothers put together, but I was

always ladylike as well. You might say I had developed my own form of chivalry. To me, it was nobler to fight like a lady than to go behind

someone's back. I had never lost a wizarding duel, but I had never lost a fist fight either.

The first young Brits that caught my eye were a group of redheads. There was a tall identical pair, a girl, and a boy my age with a little

grey owl. Just as I noticed the bird, a strong breeze shoved my hair into my own black owl's face. His squawking had not yet died down when

the redheaded twins approached me. One of them muttered "Levicorpus" and pointed his wand at my owl, Sysyphus, while the other

introduced himself as George Weasley.

"Where're ya from?" he asked with a smile. I could not imagine a frown on that face.

"Texas," I replied. "My name is Kristyn Starstrella, and I'm from Cass County, Texas."

"Texas, eh? So, do you support the Sweetwater All-Stars?" Did he not hear me say that I was a Starstrella?

"Of course I do. Haven't missed a game since, well... last week, when I moved here." I said with a pained look.

"So you don't like England, then?' he asked, like I had just insulted his mother. My owl was now turning flips in midair and George's twin was

laughing loudly, but somehow there was no cruelty in his jingling laugh.

"It's not that I don't like it here; I love the old castles and cathedrals, and London is definitely more lively than Cass County, but... the weather is

so predictable. 'Tuesday - rain. Wednesday - rain. The rest of eternity - rain," George chuckled a little, "and of course, I miss my old friends. I

haven't had a chance to make any new ones yet."

"Well, of course you have, you just met me! And as soon as my brother, Fred, lets your owl alone, I'll introduce him, too."

Fred looked up at the mention of his name and Sysyphus fell back on his perch in a flurry of ebony feathers.

"Fred, this is Kristyn Starstrella," said George.

"Nice to meet ya," said Fred.

"You too," I replied.

Apparently he noticed my accent. "Oy! You're from Texas, aren't you? Have you ever put a burr under someone's saddle?"

I sighed, realising that it might not be the first time I was asked that question.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"No, actually," I replied, "I've never done that. I don't ride horses much; my family breeds hippogriffs.  
I guess it could be funny, though." I suppressed a giggle.

Witches and wizards around us began boarding the train and we followed suit. We took our seats, all three of us on the same side of the compartment.

"Are we saving room for someone?" I asked nervously.

"You seem like such a lady. So formal and serious. We just figure you've got a weakness," George answered, and before I could wonder what his point was, I was being tickled from both sides.

They were right. I had two weaknesses: redheaded boys and being tickled. When they finally stopped,  
I was laughing so hard I didn't care that I was lying in the opposite seat, with my head upside-down and my auburn hair falling onto the floor. The door opened and a black boy with dreadlocks walked in.

"Who's your new friend, guys?" he asked, as I tried to regain my composure.

"This is Kristyn Starstrella, she's from Texas and she's a hell of a lot prettier when she's right-side-up"  
Fred answered, and then introduced the stranger as Lee Jordan, the Quidditch commentator.

"Starstrella? The famous pureblood family that breeds hippogriffs and brews bootleg firewhiskey?" Lee asked.

I blushed. "I didn't know it was such a well-known fact that we also-"

"It's not," Fred cut me off, "Lee just knows these things."

Lee smiled and winked. I was only a little reassured. The snack cart came by and I bought as many chocolate frogs as I could afford. They were always my favorite. We had all agreed to share our candy, and when I handed George a chocolate frog, a look of enlightenment came on his face. He did a little incantation to turn the frog a more convincing green, and asked us all to follow him. We began moving through the compartments, until George spotted a pudgy boy who was calling out "Trevor!" and was obviously looking for something. George released the frog in a very convenient location, and the boy's face lit up.

"Trevor!" he squealed, and scooped up the chocolate frog. George snatched the frog from Neville, shoved it in his mouth, and presented the real Trevor. The boy looked disgusted for a moment, and then just resentful as he walked away.

"That was Neville Longbottom," George chuckled, "he's always losing and forgetting things. I bet he'll hold on to his frog a little better next time."

Lee, Fred, and I were still laughing when we made it back to our seats. Just after we changed into our robes, George and I fell asleep. When we woke up, both of us were wearing blinking badges that read,  
"I sniff dungbombs."

I lifted my head off George's shoulder when I heard Fred laughing and saying, "We should put those on the Slytherin's Quidditch robes. Maybe they'll walk out onto the pitch still wearing them."

"Wearing what?" I asked, causing Lee and Fred to start laughing again. Then I noticed the badge and chunked it out the window.

"Slytherins... that reminds me. You'll have to be sorted, won't you?" George asked me.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm sure the houses are different here than at my old school."

Author's Note: The rest of this chapter isn't really a part of this story; it's something my brother came up with when he was reading this.

"Trevor!" Neville called, running around the Great Hall in search of his pet toad, "TREVOR! No, not again."

"Trevor, Trevor," Malfoy mocked him, and caught the toad.

Neville looked up, only to find his beloved pet in Malfoy's clutches. Draco gave a maniacal laugh and bit the toad in half.

Tears streamed down Neville's face. He pointed his wand at Malfoy's chest and whispered, "Avada Kedavra." A green spark fell out the end of his wand. Neville gathered all the strength and anger he had ever had, and tried again.

The Great Hall rang with the spell, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

...and Draco fell dead on the spot. Neville picked up the remains of his pet and walked to Professor Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was already waiting beside the gargoyle.

"Mr. Longbottom," Dumbledore greeted him, "I believe I will have to get you to your trial at the Ministry of Magic - immediately."

"Mr. Longbottom, what do you have to say for yourself?" Rufus Scrimgeour roared.

Still sobbing, Neville held Trevor out in his hands and said, "He... ate... my toad."

Author's note: I don't know if this was supposed to be funny or just gross. Like I said, it was my brother's idea. 


End file.
